


All I Want for Christmas

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Dan plans to spend the Christmas alone, Phil isn't going to let that happen.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that after my last Christmas fic everyone deserves a happy fluffy story.   
> So here it is!   
> This is FLUFF CENTRAL
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

To Dan, Christmas had always been one present on Christmas, an awkward dinner with a well cooked chicken, maybe some gingerbread for desert, and, as he got older, wishing he didn’t have to spend it with his mum and dad. He knew it wasn’t like that for most people, kids in his class used to be horrified when they discovered that he only got one present on Christmas, plus a check from his grandma, when she was alive that was. 

However, as Dan sat at his dining room table, drumming his fingers against the acacia surface he knew what he wanted for Christmas that year. Phil was as bright as the star on top of Dan’s christmas tree, his eyes sparkled and Dan was drunk on the way that smile made him feel. He was telling Dan all about what he was doing with his family for Christmas, a splotch of whipped cream resting in the corner of his mouth from the pancakes they just finished.

 

“So I’m taking a train on Christmas morning up to my parent’s house, so we can spend Christmas Eve together if that works for you?” Phil gently patted Dan’s hand as he sat down next to him, Dan grinned, wiping at the cream in the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, Phil smiled and leant into the touch.   
“Sounds perfect,” Dan replied softly, his eyes sweeping over the soft curves of Phil’s mouth, his horrible Christmas sweater, and all the way too his mismatched socks. When had he gotten so lucky?  
Phil grinned, lighting up the room as he did so, “So! What’re you doing for Christmas Danny? Catching up with Bea?” 

 

Dan felt his heart sink slightly, Phil hadn’t questioned him when he said that he didn’t really see his family anymore. Understatement of the century, the only member of his family he was planning to see, ever if he had his way, was Bea. Phil didn’t press him on the topic, but he couldn’t really understand, Dan knew that. Phil’s family was just so close, Dan’s family never had been, but it had grown icier since Dan came out. 

 

He shook his head, “Nah, Beet’s gone to Spain with some friends for the holidays,” he shrugged.   
“So,” Phil trailed off with an confused look, “What’re you doing for Christmas.”   
Dan shrugged again, avoiding eye contact, Phil nudged his arm gently and he sighed, “Just hanging out here? Probably play carols too loud, like the rebel I am,” he attempted at some light humour but judging by the furrowed eyebrows Phil was sporting it fell short. With gentle fingers Dan reached up and smoothed the creases between Phil’s eyes, “Hey, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all, and we can spend Christmas Eve together.” 

Phil nodded but Dan had a feeling that wasn’t the end of it.

 

~-~-~

 

He was right, not even two hours later, Phil’s phone began to ring and Dan watched as he perked up, as though he was expecting a call. They were intertwined together on the couch, halfway through ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ a movie they had both seen a million times before, in all honesty neither of them were really watching. It was as though putting on the tv gave them an excuse to make out without feeling as though that was all they were doing. Dan let out a noise of protest as Phil pushed him off his lap to pick up the phone. 

“Hi!” He exclaimed and raised a finger to Dan, indicating that he would be back soon before walking into the hallway. Dan flopped back on his couch, it almost felt like their couch at that point, Phil spent so much time at Dan’s apartment as it was. It almost seemed ridiculous that they weren’t living together, especially on the random morning’s when Phil would need to go home for a change of clothes, Dan was almost tempted to just ask him to move in, but the prospect seemed terrifying.

He could hear Phil pacing up and down the hall, chattering happily, Dan loved the sound of Phil’s voice. It was steady and even, in ways Dan’s excited blabbering could never hope to achieve, but melodic at the same time. The way he spoke made you want to listen, as though anything he said could be interesting. He and Dan both shared the strange knack of making boring stories interesting, which made for a fun dinner time.

Finally after about ten minutes of Dan lying and listening to the indecipherable murmuring from the through the door Phil returned.  
“I have great news!” He exclaimed, dancing over to Dan and snuggling up to him.   
Dan hummed, gently placing a kiss to Phil’s jaw as they curled back into their regular position, bodies side by side and legs intertwined so that it was impossible to see where two bodies separated. “What is it?” Dan asked, his hand easily finding its way to Phil’s as though on reflex. 

“Mum said you can join us for Christmas!” Phil made little cheering arms with his hands, before mellowing down slightly, “If you want to that is? I totally understand if you would rather stay home, my family can be totally weird and it might be scary but I would love-” Dan stopped listening to Phil’s nervous rambling, his brain short circuiting at the idea.  
He could spend his whole Christmas with Phil? With his mother’s feast that Dan had been told so much about, and Martyn who Dan had met over Skype and their crazy extended family? But most importantly, he would get to spend the whole Christmas with Phil. 

 

He realised he had been zoned out thinking about the possibilities of it for a little too long, Phil was still rambling, “I’m going to take your silence as a bad sign and say no you don’t want to come. I’m sorry I should have asked you first, I always do these crazy things where I don’t think about maybe other options would be bett-” Dan cut him off by surging forward and catching his mouth in a kiss, he was smiling far too widely for it to be executed properly but neither of them cared.   
When they finally broke apart, barely moving far enough so that their noses stopped brushing Phil smiled hesitantly, “So is that a yes?” 

“Of course it’s a yes you spork!” Dan replied easily, laughing as he grabbed Phil by his ugly Christmas jumper and kissed him again.

 

~-~-~

 

“MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND WHO I LOVE MORE THAN PHOTOGRAPHY!” Phil yelled loudly a week later, at an hour that was entirely too early for such behaviour.   
Dan groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow beside him, “Remind me why I let you stay over?” He growled into the soft fabric.   
Phil chuckled, poking Dan in the side until he turned to face him, hair fluffy and curly from sleep and eyes heavy. Phil’s glasses were slightly askew and his fringe was pushed up in a quiff from sleeping on it, as tired as he was Dan couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his boyfriend was. 

“Because you love me?” Phil prompted and Dan groaned weakly again, tugging himself into a sitting position before flopping back onto Phil’s lap.  
“Not enough clearly,” he wrinkled his eyes into a sleepy smile as Phil poked his dimples softly.   
Rolling his eyes Phil simply began petting Dan’s hair, “It’s Christmas Eve, which means our early Christmas which means I’m treating it as though it’s Christmas morning,” Phil shrugged as though that was a simple explanation, his glasses falling down his nose in a way that was ridiculously endearing. 

 

Dan huffed, reaching for his boyfriend’s face, “Fine then, you can deal with morning breath kisses,” he smirked and Phil obliged moving forward to gently slot their lips together. It was a soft kiss, which didn’t last for long because both of them were still in a half slumberish state, but Dan savoured every second of it.  When Phil pulled away Dan sat up, stretching his stiff back and yawning, “Do you really love me more than photography?” He asked with a small smile.   
Phil tugged him into an awkward cuddle position, “Obviously,” he laughed. 

 

They hurried down the stairs around ten minutes later, now that Dan was awake he was eager to give Phil his present.   
It was the first of many, however Phil’s mother had made them swear to save at least two for the family party, Dan had decided to give his sappiest gift in the safety of their own home, where Phil’s family couldn’t scrutinise him. Not that they would.   
“Merry Christmas Bear!” Phil exclaimed, holding out a large red box with a teddy bear attached to it. 

 

Dan raised an incredulous eyebrow at the stuffed toy, as he retrieved the box from his boyfriend’s grip, they both dropped to the floor next to the Christmas tree, ignoring the cold floorboards beneath them, “Really? A bear?” He teased, a bright smile covering his face as Phil blushed staring at the ground. He gently untied the fluffy creature and placed it on the floor beside him. The wrapping was easy to rip through and quickly he found himself face to face with three piano books. 

 

His mouth fell open in shock, eyes drifting over to the barely used piano in the corner of the room and then back to his boyfriend, “Wh-what?”   
Phil smiled at him, his cheeks still heavily flushed, “I love hearing you play and I thought maybe some new music might help you play more often?” Dan leapt on him causing Phil to yelp with shock as they tumbled backwards.   
“I love you,” Dan whispered softly, as though if he stayed quiet this moment could stay with them forever. Phil smiled in that beautifully intoxicating way, as though he was glowing and happiness was radiating off him. 

 

Dan connected their lips without another thought, trying to project every thought, every word he couldn’t say into the kiss. Phil gasped softly but otherwise reciprocated, Dan could feel the way Phil seemed to glow in the kiss, he could feel his light and he was drunk it.   
When they finally broke apart, chests heaving and foreheads pressed together, “I love you too, dork.” 

“Nerd.” 

“Spoon.” 

“Spork.” 

“Bear,” 

Dan blushed at the nickname, rolling off Phil’s chest and collecting his present from under the tree. 

 

He handed it to Phil without looking up from the floor, suddenly doubting whether it was a good idea or not. It took a lot of effort, and had taken a long time to make, but that didn’t mean Phil would necessarily like it. He had to restrain himself from surging forward to pull the gift out of Phil’s grip, self doubt pressing down on his like a weight. 

A small gasp broke him out of his reverie but he didn’t look up from the floor, he could see Phil’s pale slender fingers tracing the edge of the scrapbook delicately, as though it were a precious item.  
Then suddenly those fingers were under his chin, and his head was being tilted up with that same air of delicacy, as though Dan was made of porcelain, as though he were a precious item that should be treasured. 

 

“It’s beautiful Dan,” Phil whispered, his face inches from Dan’s own, minty breath fanning against Dan’s face.   
Dan chuckled wetly, “You haven’t even opened it yet,” he pointed out, blinking quickly to get rid of the tears pooling in his eyes.   
Phil smiled at him, the corner of his lips quirking up ever so slightly and his eyes crinkling in the inner corners, “I wasn’t talking about the scrapbook.” 

 

The tears flowed freely then, Phil pressed their lips together gently, continuing to cup Dan’s chin to angle their heads better.   
He pulled apart and whispered in Dan’s ear, “although it is the best thing I’ve ever been given.”   
Dan chuckled through his light tears, “Open it you spork!” Phil grinned at him, opening the leatherbound book with sparkling eyes. 

 

Inside the pages were filled with all the photos Phil had taken, whether with a phone, a crappy school camera, or Dan’s camera (which would soon be Phil’s), every photo was there. The first page had the photo from their first date, the two boys smiling with flushed cheeks, only four months ago but how time had flown since then. Dan still remembered wishing he could will up the courage to kiss Phil on that first date, he hadn’t but the cheek kiss had turned Phil into a dopey mess so it was a close second. 

 

On every page were messages from Dan, about how he felt, things he had never told Phil before about him. Like how much he loved Phil’s eyes, how nervous he had been when they first met, his favourite photo Phil took of them - from the day they had first kissed at the ocean - the pages held it all.   
Dan realised with a start that Phil, his rock, the steady force that rarely could be broken, was crying. They were soft tears, but with every turned page they grew heavier. 

 

Dan gently reached his hand out to take Phil’s, “Hey? Happy tears o-or-” Phil cut him off with a kiss, similarly to how Dan had done just last week when he was invited to their family Christmas. It tasted of freshly brushed teeth, salty tears and happiness.   
“This is the best present I’ve ever received,” Phil choked through tears and Dan chuckled leaning their heads together.   
“You gave me mine four months ago.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love every single kudos and comment I receive so THANK YOU so much!!!   
> Also head over to my tumblr to leave a request for this story [Nerdydisneychild](https://nerdydisneychild.tumblr.com/)


End file.
